Mine
by theSardonyx
Summary: They've been together for seven years and living together for four and Arthur has yet to get a glimpse of his lover's family. Alfred seems to reluctant to get the Brit to meet them. Just what is Alfred hiding?


**/ I thought I was never going to finish another story. TT_TT /**

MINE

"I want to meet your family," Arthur suddenly announced one day over breakfast. Alfred almost choked on his toast.

"Why?" he asked, eyes wide in panic.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "We've been together for seven years, Alfred. We've been living under the same roof for four years. Isn't it weird that I haven't met your family yet?"

Alfred gulped. "Weeeeeeell..."

"You're not getting out of this," Arthur warned.

Alfred sighed, knowing he'd lost. Arthur had to meet his family sooner or later.

"Fine. We can go next week. But I have to..." he paused, trying to think of the right way to say it. "gently inform them of the circumstances first."

"Alright," the Brit nodded, apparently appeased. "But no more stalling."

~.;*;.~

"I'm bringing my boyfriend home on Friday and I'm not going to tolerate any brash behavior from you, got it?" Alfred told his mother and sister. They both stared blankly at him, trying to process what he was saying.

At last, his sister, Amelia, snorted. "If it's someone who can tolerate someone like you, he can't be all that wonderful."

"That's what you say now," Alfred said, his eyes narrowing. "But really, I swear, if you do anything..."

"Oh, come off it, Alfred," his mother, Alice, said with a wave of her hand. "What do you take us for? We can act civil to your 'boyfriend' if you want us to."

Alfred gave a loud huff. "You better."

~.;*;.~

"Let's go through this again..." Alfred said, stepping inside his mother's house after asking Arthur to wait outside for a while.

"For heaven's sake, Alfred!" Alice scolded. "Have a little faith in us."

"Yeah," Amelia quipped. "We won't interrogate him or anything." Then she added under her breath. "Much."

Alfred looked at his mother and sister wearily. "No touching."

"Right," Amelia said, rolling her eyes. "Just let him in already!"

"You're such a rude brat, leaving your lover outside the house like that," Alice agreed.

Alfred blushed at the thought of being rude to Arthur and hastily opened the door and let him in.

Arthur stepped into the house, shyly mumbling a hello to the two female occupants who were too shocked to say anything when they saw him.

"Mom, Amelia, this is my boyfriend, Arthur," Alfred announced, pride evident in his tone.

Amelia was the first to snap out of her trance. She sauntered over to Arthur and smiled coyly at him.

"Oh dear, I didn't expect my brother to be able to get such a handsome young man such as you. You know, with his idiocy and all." She giggled when Arthur blushed in response to her compliment.

"I said-" Alfred protested when Amelia took one of Arthur's arms and hugged it.

"If you ever get tired of him, remember I'm here okay?"

"Amelia," Alfred growled, looking ready to rip his sister away from his lover, but Alice laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Come now, lad. Your sister's just having a little bit of fun."

"Yeah," Amelia agreed, still holding on to the flustered Brit. "Or are you insecure? Do you think I can take him from you?"

"Not at all!" Alfred exclaimed. "But I told you not to touch him!"

"Yeah, and I didn't listen!"

"Get away from him!"

"I refuse!"

Arthur watched as the siblings fought, hurling screams at each other. Amelia was too busy shouting to notice Arthur back away from her, although Alice did notice him.

"How about we go to the dining room and I can make you some tea?" she suggested. "They could go on for hours."

Arthur smiled. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

Alice led Arthur into the dining room and he sat down on one of the chairs while his host brewed tea. After a few minutes, she came back with a tray with two teacups and a teapot.

"I hope you like chamomile. It's the only thing we have at the moment," she said with an apologetic smile.

"It's quite alright," Arthur responded. "You need not go through trouble for me."

Alice chuckled and took a seat next to Arthur, pouring tea on both teacups and letting them cool for a while. Sounds of yelling and things being thrown around came from the living room, but both of them tuned them out. They sipped their tea in silence until Alice spoke.

"I agree with my daughter when she said that this came as a surprise,"

"Yes, well," Arthur put his teacup down and smiled at his host. "It's only natural to be surprised. We are of the same gender after all."

Alice laughed. "It's not that. I mean, he was able to find a 'handsome young man such as yourself', to put it in Amelia's words."

Arthur chuckled. "Although it's true that Alfred can be an idiot sometimes, he's quite a charming fellow."

They sipped tea again, letting silence hang over them for a few moments. Then Alice spoke again.

"You are handsome."

Arthur felt his cheeks heat up. "Thank you," he mumbled.

Alice hummed contentedly. "You have very beautiful eyes."

She looked into his eyes and Arthur suddenly felt embarrassed.

"You have such beautiful skin," she added. "Like porcelain."

She reached out a hand to touch his cheek and he gulped, this time suddenly nervous.

"Very smooth too." Her fingers then trailed down to his lips, lingering there for a moment before going back to caressing his cheek.

"And your lips look really soft," she said before slowly leaning forward.

Arthur was aghast. Alfred's mother was... Close! Really close. He mentally screamed his lover's name over and over, praying that for once he would notice that something was off and...

"Mom!" he heard a whine and he turned his head to the doorway to see Alfred, his face really red. "What were you going to do?"

Alice laughed. "I would've taken him for myself if you didn't stop acting childish."

"No!" Alfred said, storming over to Arthur and enveloping the smaller man in his arms. "Artie's mine! You can't have him."

Arthur buried his face in Alfred's chest to hide his blushing face. He could hear Alfred arguing with his mother, but he focused instead on his lover's heartbeat by his ear. He was Alfred's and Alfred was his.

~.;*;.~

"And that's why I didn't want you to meet them," Alfred sighed when they got back to the apartment that he and Arthur shared.

"You could've just told me," Arthur said.

"You would've just told me that I was insecure like Amelia did," the American protested.

Arthur cracked a smiled and gave his lover a peck on the lips. "But I'm yours, right? They're not taking me away from you."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, you're mine." With that, he swooped Arthur into his arms and kissed him passionately, knowing that he had nothing to worry about.

**/****

*** Choppy as hell, I know. This is just something to try to convince my stupid writer's block to go away.**

*** Based on 'Koi wa Ina Mono Mouna Mono'. It's a yaoi manga, nothing too graphic, and it's really fast. But the epilogue was funny. That epilogue is what this is based on.**

*** Please review.! :D**

***/**


End file.
